


Stupid dog!

by queefqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not for Catelyn fans, Not for Jon Snow fans, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: Growing up as Jon Snow meant pain of every second of living. And now Catelyn Tully made his life even worse ...
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stupid dog!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joan_of_Arc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/gifts).



"Did you bring it?" - the arrogant nobleman asked her. He waited for an answer placing his thumb on his blue beard.  
"Of course." - she replied giving the leash a pull.

A short creature stepped forward, compelled by the tug of the fell cord on his collar, a band of finest quality leather harvested from a litter of yet to be weaned wolf-pups.

"Here it is." - she proudly presented the merchandise for the nobleman to inspect.  
"Are you sure it's a dwarf?"  
"Yes, and it has been appropriately domesticated at my castle under my direct supervision. A bit pale, as I like them lean and mean – if you catch my drift – but nothing a month or two of feeding it red meat cannot cure."  
"Oh, my son will be so pleased with his new pet!" - he exclaimed and his long blue hair waved in the air with the excited jump he gave.

"I'm not a dwarf!" - the filthy creature claimed.  
"Stupid dog! Shut up!" - the woman snapped at the creature and smacked it with her riding crop. Then she turned to the man and instructed him:

"As he understands some Valyrian he reacts to "Baka inu!" too. If disobedient - just whack him on the head. That's what I do whenever he claims "I'm not a dwarf!" or "I'm just a bastard!", or when he swears he does not mean to usurp my lovely, innocent adorable son Robb. "  


Then the beautiful vision, patting up her russet hair, added with pride at her dwarf husbandry exploits:  


"A hardy specimen - you can forget to feed it once or twice, or leave outdoors for the night, yet he'd still be in pristine condition."  
"Thank you, Lady Stark." - the man extended his hand to the woman.  
"Oh, but if we're going to be business partners, you might as well call me Cat" - she replied in a sultry voice meowing seductively as he lifted her slimfingered hand to his lips. She looked up at him from beneath the lush curtain of badious eyelashes, so long that they cast shadows over her porcelain smooth cheeks tinted with a girly blush, giving the Bravosi a tasty peak into her décolletage - also lush and brimming to overflow with promise.

"Who knows what other business affairs we might be involved with in the near future?"

The creature tried to escape but was swiftly put in his place by a not too gentle pull of the leash.  
"I'm not a dwarf! I'm just short! I'm just a bastard" - he begged.

Whack! His new master put the taming technique in practice and it worked like a charm.

.

.  
... and thus began Jon Snow's new life as a pet dwarf for the son of a wealthy noble man in Bravos.

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask yourselves how come Jon's father, the honourable Ned Stark, never wondered what became of his bastard. After all, keeping track of one's offspring should not be that difficult, even for a second son not trained to be a Lord and thus lacking in the arithmetic arts department. Well, my friends, unlike other authors of Abused!Jon fics I will provide you with an explanation.  
> The answer is as simple as it is straightforward. 
> 
> The cunning and dazzlingly beautiful Catelyn Stark had Eddard completely under her spell and clouded his mind with her sexual powers. And bedroom prowess! Whenever it appeared that her husband would question her about the creature she quickly took him to bed. And left Ned gasping for air and incapable of coherent thought. Also, Ned quickly found himself so busy with the sixteen children his wife had given him that he never had time to spare a thought on the boy that used to be his bastard son. He only had time for the children he had had with Catelyn, even the ones with black skin, or blue hair, or violet eyes, or taller than any other Stark had ever been ...


End file.
